elite_wrestling_leaguefandomcom-20200215-history
Warrior
Warrior is an American virtual professional wrestler. He is currently signed to EWL and is currently a triple champion. Warrior is known for his incredible rookie debut and fast rise to the top of the EWL ranks. The Greatest Rookie Debut Of All Time (2016) Months before the EWL's 4th season, EWL superstar Wolf Gang Mishima approached EWL management with a proposal to sign Warrior. He claimed that Warrior had tremendous talent and would be a huge addition to the EWL roster. The EWL General Manager Lucious Vegas would sign Warrior to a 1 year contract with the Elite Wrestling League. Wolf Gang Mishima would take Warrior under his wing and teach him the ways of the EWL. On October 14 2016, Warrior made his EWL debut at EWL 82. His first match would be against Sir Flex. The winner would receive a shot at the prestigious EWL Championship in the main event. To the shock of the fans, Warrior would defeat Sir Flex in his first match in his EWL career. With the main event now set, Warrior was already slated to compete for the EWL's richest prize. In what was considered one of the most groundbreaking moments in EWL history, Warrior defeated Rollin Raw for the EWL Championship. Warrior became the first and only EWL superstar to win the EWL Heavyweight Championship at his debut event. Not a One Trick Pony (2016-2017) Many EWL superstars claimed that Warrior would never make it in the EWL and he was a one trick pony. At EWL 83, Warrior was set to defend the EWL Championship against long time EWL veteran, King Lion. Warrior defeated King Lion to retain the EWL Championship. Next it was time for Warrior to defend the EWL Championship against another long time EWL veteran, Black Tank. This match was scheduled to happen at the upcoming EWL 84 event. In the main event, Warrior showed his true power of resilency against Black Tank. It is difficult to survive a few finishers in a match, but Warrior managed to survive 6 Final Shots from Black Tank and stay alive in the match. Right as Black Tank went for more offense, Warrior managed to land his then finishing move, the Warrior Slam and pin Black Tank to win the match and retain the EWL Championship. With two long time veterans defeated, Warrior established himself as an immediate challenger for the EWL roster Defeated By The Wolf (2017) delivering The Warrior Slam to Warrior at EWL 85.]] At EWL 85, Warrior was set to have his biggest match in his career. He would be taking on his own tag team partner Wolf Gang Mishima in a match for the Undisputed EWL Championship. The match stipulation would be a 30-Minute Iron Man Match. Warrior fought very valiantly against his tag team partner, showing that he would not be defeated so easily by the most dominant World Champion in EWL history. Wolf Gang Mishima would end up defeating Warrior in the match to become the new Undisputed EWL Champion. This was Warrior's first singles loss in the Elite Wrestling League. Standing Tall Over The Lion (2017) at EWL 88 in a Last Man Standing Match to win his first EWL Battle War Championship.]] After winning the EWL Battle War Championship at EWL 86, King Lion was on a roll as EWL Battle War Champion. He made a challenge to Warrior at EWL 88, putting his EWL Battle War Championship on the line in a Last Man Standing Match. Although King Lion dished out everything he could against Warrior, it was simply not enough. Warrior eventually put King Lion down long enough for the 10 count. With victory attained, Warrior became the new EWL Battle War Champion, picking up his 2nd World Championship in his 7th event. Undisputed EWL Championship (2017) and EWL Battle War Champion. This would make Warrior EWL Undisputed Champion for the first time in his EWL career.]] After losing the EWL Tag Team Championship, fans were shocked when Wolf Gang Mishima attacked Warrior out of anger. Weeks after EWL 97, Wolf Gang Mishima said that he needed no one to help him take over this league and made the ultimate challenge. He was willing to defend the EWL Championship against every member of the EWL roster. His only request was that his first opponent would be Warrior. EWL 98 kicked off with Warrior challenging Wolf Gang for the EWL Championship. The match began and Warrior immediately raked the eyes of Wolf Gang Mishima and it sent him crashing hard to the mat to everyone's surprise. Warrior quicky went for the pin and defeated Wolf Gang. The crowd was completely stunned and confused at the same time. Not only did Warrior just become EWL Champion in record time, but he was now in possession of both the EWL Championship and EWL Battle War Championship. By league rules, this now made him the Undisputed EWL Champion. Wolf Gang got off the ground and started to smile back at Warrior. The Immortal Technicians deceived the entire league and the fans. Wolf Gang Mishima then revealed that it was his plan the entire time and everyone fell for it. Since Warrior managed to defeat Wolf Gang Mishima for the EWL Championship, the rest of the roster would not receive a shot at the championship. Retirement (2017) At EWL 100, The Immortal Technicians were defeated by The Ultra Clan and lost the EWL Tag Team Championship. When the event was over, Warrior announced that his contract was up with the EWL and he decided to retire. Return To The Ring (2018) At EWL 106, Lucious Vegas announced that Warrior had signed a new EWL contract and he was coming out of retirement. Warrior returned with Wolf Gang Mishima to re-form The Immortal Technicians. In their comeback match, they lost again to The Ultra Clan for the EWL Tag Team Championship. The loss would spark big motivation for Wolf Gang Mishima and Warrior and it lead into the 3rd 'Immortal Takoever'. EWL Champion Once Again (2018) in a Hell in a Cell match at EWL 107 to win his 5th World Championship.]] In his first event in singles action, Warrior was already on a path to become EWL Champion again. He defeated King Lion for an opportunity to face the current EWL Heavyweight Champion, Charmed Knight. In the main event of EWL 107, Warrior defeated Charmed Knight in a Hell in a Cell match to become the new EWL Heavyweight Champion. Time To Face The Snake Again (2018) It was announced that Warrior would defend the EWL Heavyweight Championship against Rollin Raw at EWL 109 in a 30-Minute Iron Man Match.